


It's Only One Night

by junojjones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I need you, Molly Hooper - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper - Freeform, Sherlocked, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojjones/pseuds/junojjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt for daydreamin1220 on Tumblr. ( http://daydreamin1220.tumblr.com/ )<br/>Might be a one shot.<br/>Might be a multi chapter fic.<br/>Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SH – 16:41PM**  
  
_I need you.  
  
_  
Molly Hooper starred at the screen of her phone for a long moment before she remembered to pull in a breath. Quickly coming to her sensed she swiped the screen and let her slim fingers hover over the keyboard.  
  
MH – 16:44PM  
  
_I am at work, Sherlock._  
…  
What is wrong?

And with a soft swoosh, her message was sent. She placed the phone gingerly back on the counter next to her lab computers, and turned her back on it to help resist the temptation to stare at the blank screen until _he_ replied.

 

Molly returned to the table where a 20 something Jane Doe with multiple gunshot wounds lay, prepped and ready for autopsy. She pulled on her rubber gloves with a snap, and picked up her scalpel, giving the woman’s body a last once over to make sure she had noted all the details necessary. With a satisfied nod, she tapped the earpiece she wore to begin recording once more, as she brought her scalpel to press against the cold flesh just below the cadaver’s clavicle.  
  
_Buzz._

Molly paused, glancing over her shoulder at her phone on the counter, the screen clearly alight. She shook her head, and turned back to the corpse in front of her, taking a slow breath to steady her focus.  
  
“ October Twenty Third Two thousand sixteen comma 16:51PM full stop.” Molly began her recording, speaking the words as though they had been said a million times before.  
  
“ Jane Doe, comma, approximately 26 years of age. Full stop.”

 

 _Buzz… Buzz._  
  
Molly shook her head, pressing the knife of her scalpel between the woman’s breasts, pressing firmly as she began to open her up,  
  
“ Molly Hooper, comma, performing post mortem examination for Case number, colon, Alpha Tango Charlie Six One Five, full stop.”

 _Buzz…Buzz…Buzz_  


“ Shit.” Molly whispered, and tossed the scalpel into the metal medical tray beside the examination table, and peeled off her gloves furiously, unable to will herself to ignore her phone any longer. She tapped her ear piece one more time to stop the recording, noting the time so she could go back and edit out her little outburst.  
  
She made her way to her phone, and looked at the screen.  
  
**SH (5 Messages)**

With a sigh, she leaned over the counter, and starred for a moment, chewing her lip.

 

It has been years, _years,_ since she began working with Sherlock Holmes, yet somehow it seemed that she would never learn.

 

She swiped her screen right to unlock it, and waiting patiently while his messages loaded.

 

 **SH – 16: 49PM**  
  
Mrs. Hudson has lost her mind. And John’s baby hates me.  


**_16:55PM_** _  
  
There may have been an incident with bed bugs.  
  
**16:55PM  
**  
And a severed head.  
  
_ “ What in the name of…” Molly whispered, picking up her phone finally, and scrolling down so she could read on.  
  
**_SH – 17:00PM_**   
  
Needless to say, Mrs. Hudson has ridiculously requested I have the whole building fumigated.  
  
**17:01PM**  
  
So I need somewhere to stay for the night.  
  


_17:01 PM  
_ __  
And I can’t ask John because the baby hates me.

Molly pressed her lips together to keep herself from smiling. She turned and leaned back against the counter, the corpse and autopsy completely forgotten.

 

 ** _MH – 17:05PM_**  
  
Preposterous.  
  
She worried her lip as her reply sent, realising he would not understand that she was teasing him. She began typing furiously before he would have time to reply.

 

 ** _MH – 17:06PM_**  
  
My flat is rather small, Sherlock. I don’t even have a couch.

She paused as the latest message loaded, wondering if he would be insulted if she offered him her floor.

_Buzz._

**_SH – 17:07PM_**  
  
It’s only one night, Molly. We'll share the bed.

Molly felt her chest tighten when she read those words, and was suddenly glad that she was already leaning against the counter. She moistened her lower lip with the tip of her tongue as she wrestled with herself, trying to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest.

 

She had not shared a bed with a man since Tom, and that had ended over two years ago. And this was Sherlock. He’d never stepped foot in her apartment, let alone stayed over, and now he was suggesting they share a bed…

  
  
" Not that it means anything, idiot." Molly whispered to herself. Sherlock had made it more then clear on several occasions that he could not, would not, reciprocate her feelings.

 

Molly shook her head as her heart leapt again at the thought. She definitely should refuse. She should recommend a good motel, and put her phone down and get back to work before her shaking fingers could do anything else…

 

 

 ** _MH – 17:09PM_**  
  
I will be home in two hours. Fancy take out?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add to this one shot Drabble from a prompt.  
> Smut will come, if you're patient with me.

" You're spending the night... at Molly's?" John said, back stiff, fingers tapping on the back of the chair he was hovering above, across the kitchen table from Sherlock.

  
" Molly Hooper? A woman?" John prodded verbally, as Sherlock adjust the dial on his microscope, and peered carefully at the slide he had just inserted.  
" Yes, John, Molly Hooper is a woman." He replied, trying to ignore the crinkle of the plastic sheeting under Johns feet, as he shuffled awkwardly.

  
He couldn't understand why John was so surprised. He was only being thoughtful, really. Mrs Hudson was being ridiculous, but that was no reason for him to barge into Johns life, with a new baby at home, and unsettle everyone.

Admittedly, he had avoided much close contact with Molly since she had broken up with Tom. He knew she had... feelings. But certainly they were all mature enough to coexist for one evening without letting that get in the way.

" Sherlock." John said firmly, in a tone that often meant that Sherlock had missed the first few times he had been asked a question.

" Come on John. Nothing wrong with it, she's just doing me a favour. "

" A favor?" John raised a brow, with a twist of an ironic smile. " A favour, for you? Sherlock Holmes?" John shook his head.  
" You're a smart man. I know you know that she is in love with you."

Sherlock resisted looking up accusingly at John, but instead let his focus slid to the blank white light peeping up through his microscope, and sighed quietly.

  
Ah, yes. Love. I'm sure.

  
He was well aware that Molly wanted him. She was a painfully bad liar, and her body language almost screamed.  
Lust and love were two altogether different things, Sherlock knew.  
He had treated her badly almost since the moment they met. It was five minutes into their first awkward stumbling conversation that Sherlock realized how completely she could disarm him.

  
And He could not have that.

  
He would not tolerate heartbreak. It was an awful distraction, as Redbeard had taught him.

" Don't be ridiculous Watson." Sherlock shot bitterly up at him, the present coming altogether into focus again. " Its one night. The hotel assured me they have a couple checking out tomorrow, and I can easily set up there the next day. Leave off now, you wouldn't want to bring the vermin home to a new baby." He said, with an encompassing pass of his hand, indicating all the sheeting that the fumigation company that Mrs Hudson called, had laid down in preparation.

John stood with his mouth half open in what appeared to be disbelief for a moment. Whether it was in light of Sherlock's stubborn denial, or his final understanding, Sherlock could not be sure.

  
His partners mouth finally snapped shut, as Jon shook his head, and turned for the door with a stubborn set to his jaw.  
As John reached the door, he paused though, and hand still on the door jamb, looked over his shoulder at Sherlock.

  
" Just be careful, Holmes. With Molly." He said softly, a faint warning.

  
By the time Sherlock shot a glare at the doorway, John was gone.

  
Sherlock let out a slow breath, and rolled his neck after a moment, and decided he may as well start packing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not edited, as I wanted to fill a prompt quickly. CC is welcomed in the comments! Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
